Without limiting the scope of the invention, the background is described in connection with the storage and organization of small hand tools using the combination of a magnet and device to hold the magnet relative to hand tools in storage.
Heretofore, in this field, small hand tools and implements have been organized using, for example, pressure fitted holders. One example of such a pressure-fitted holder has a variety of small spring clips that are connected to a central rail in which sockets are positioned in the outward protrusion from the spring clips. The spring clips can be configured to insert the drive opening of a socket. Spring clips can also be designed to hold other small tools, such as a ratchet for driving the sockets or for a screwdriver.
The spring clips are designed to insert the drive ends of, e.g., 1/4 inch, 3/8 inch, or 1/2 inch square drive ratchet sockets. One disadvantage of this system, however, is the limitation imposed by the size of the different socket drivesizes as the spring clips must match the specific socket size.
Another problem associated with the use of spring clip socket holders is they can easily become deformed during use so that the socket fits too tightly or too loosely. If the spring clip becomes loose, a socket can easily become dislodged from the spring clip. Conversely, if the spring clip is deformed so that it fits too tightly within the socket drive opening, it becomes difficult to attach and remove the socket from the clip. Attempts to either adjust the tightness of the spring clip or to withdraw a socket that is held too tightly to the clip, can cause adjacent sockets to be dislodged.
Furthermore, spring clips have been forbidden for use in the aircraft industry because of their potential as a foreign object or debris (FOD). FOD is a major problem in the aircraft industry due to reliance in the industry on highly efficient jet engines. Highly efficient jet engines are obtained at the cost of decreased ruggedness. Because the worldwide airline industry is turning toward more efficient engines, the interior of these engines must be protected from FOD.
In the past, there have been various constructions combining molded, nonmetallic materials with magnets to provide a holder for metal sockets. See, for example, my U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,230. U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,377 issued to Pierce discloses a construction that includes a series of parallel boards of nonmetallic material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,817 issued to Miller discloses a socket holder that includes plate armatures that are laminated with magnetic material to define an assembly for holding sockets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,580 issued to Anderson discloses a construction where parallel plates sandwich the magnetic material. To facilitate the alignment of items being retained, a third parallel plate is provided. U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,631 issued to Negus discloses a magnetic holder that includes a molded plastic tray with a sinter bar having laminated keeper plates and magnetic bars positioned to define pole pieces that permit the forming of magnetic circuits.
All of these prior designs, however, have like flaws. The first flaw is that these magnetic socket holders are unable to maintain the weight of numerous sockets for a prolonged period of time. During use in industry, it has been found that the magnetic strength of these holders decreases as more sockets are added causing the socket holder to fail unless maintained in the horizontal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,342 issued to Geibel discloses a magnetic socket track that includes a base with concave grips the length of the outer sides. Two sections of ferrous metal with 90 degree bends lie inside the channel with the protrusions of the 90-degree bends facing each other. While the disclosed invention provides adequate magnetic support, as disclosed, the socket tracks have the same problems associated with spring clip assemblies, namely, that the numerous components can be dislodged, lost and may become FOD.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,580 issued to Andersen discloses a pair of elongated, parallel and laterally spaced armature plates in which a plurality of magnets are mounted in positions spaced along the plates. The plates are constructed of ferrous material. The armature plates are assembled using a plurality of threaded fasteners that extend through the multiple plates and secure the armature plates. Due to the complexity of assembling the unit and the use of multiple small parts that comprise the magnetic socket holders described therein, the invention fails to address the requirements for reduced components; components that may become entrapped in a jet engine, i.e., FOD. Furthermore, the unit requires multiple steps for assembly, making automation of manufacturing the unit difficult and expensive.
The present invention addresses the need for a universal magnetic tool organizer that is small, reliable and reduces foreign objects and debris (FOD). While the requirement for reduced FOD in the airline industry is apparent, similar needs are found in mechanic shops because of the need for safety, reduced cost due to lost time finding tools and savings from a reduced need in the replacement of tools. The present invention also addresses the need for vertical stackability of tool organization and for rapid automated assembly of the tool holder and placement of the tools in the holder.